Vair's Blog
Vair's Blog is a mini-series written by the user AuRon the champion. The Blog is written from Vair's point of view, but it's "updated" by Orisvar. It's purpose is to provide the backstory for my second cast of characters that will appear later on this year. Orisvar's Note: This is Vair's Journal, I'm uploading it bit by bit, because I want to keep a record of what happened. From Vair's perspective, If I wrote in a journal, I would upload it, but I'm not that crazy. Most of it is from Vair was a Matoran, It's not that interesting, mostly just gossip and such, but beyond that, where she writes what happened, that's where the story is. Entry 1 Great beings, what a day! I was on my way to one of the Koros for the tools we ordered last week. Cursed Rahkshi breaking through the Koro walls. This is how I first met that big jerk Orisvar. I trippped on the mountainside pathe, and I flew for the first, and hopefully last time in my life. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the jungle floor below when I realized I'd stopped falling. I was still some Kios above the canopy, in the middle of a minature storm. Orisvar was there too. Orisvar is a toa, be he's a big jerk. He thinks since he can control Fire and '''Air that he is some kind of big shot. Anyway, he forced me to come along with him, the nerve, a toa giving a matoran death threats! After agreeing to go with him, we started to head to the shoreline some kios to the east. He claims that a transport is to meet us here to take us to another island. We waited for hours'! No boats, only me, Orisvar, seabirds, and the beach. Orisvar said that we would stay here for the night. Then, he told me to stand still and fired his weapon at me! The wave of energy nocked me out for some time. When I woke up, Orisvar said I could only go a short distance away before I would be stopped by a invisivle force. I was on a freaking invisible leash! Entry 2 You ever hear of that sotry about this night hunter? He and his shadow panthers would go out every night looking for souls to claim? Orisvar's force field is like that, I tried to run away, but it felt like I was being choked, a invisible leash. I'm not some kind of rahi, the freaking madman! I slept, and when I woke up again, he was cooking fish. Fish! You would think he would have something better to do than make all of this food! He claimed that he was sent here by a secret order, and part of his mission relied on my help, What garbage. Later, he talked with a large being with fearsome claws an looked like it could easily kill Orisvar. He handed Orisvar a package and just vanished! Spooky... I was watching for the boat that was supposed to pick us up when that happened, and I was too far away to actually hear them talking. I pretended to not notice anything, and I was supposed to be looking out for our transport, so it was easy to pretend I hadn't seen anything. He laid down his package in the sand, some strange stone that seemed to hum. He said that he was going to set up a signal for a transport to see. When Orisvar was out of sight, I reached out and toached the stone. I have no way to describe what happened next. I felt as if energy was being absorbed in my form and shocking me at the same time, expanding, changing, and empowering my body. When it was over, I couldn't stand, but I did feel that I was powerful. Very powerful. I also felt as if there was some hidden resouvar of energy had been uncovered, but unused. I tried to tap the energy, use it to help me, instead I unleashed almost all of the energy, creating a bright light that eclipsed the midday sun. Then I blacked out, just as the light died, and I sworn I saw Orisvar, standing in awe. I woke up in the arms of Orisvar, bleh. I looked over and I saw him talking to two figures, one red, the other blue. More toa. I rulled out of Orisvar's arms and started running. At the last second I renembered the invisible leash. Orisvar later claimed that I did a double backflip when I got pulled back, but at the time I thought my head had been pulled off. I was laying there on the ground, gasping for breath, when I noticed my mask had changed, not just my maks, but my armor had changed as well. I'm going to be a bit more descriptive, because this is where every thing gets more interesting. I also renember every word. "I wonder how many times you must do that before you learn," Orisvar muttered. "Orisvar," said the red toa, "I thought we talked about this the last time we met?" "Oh yes," Orisvar said, "excuse my rudeness, the red toa on the right is Phavion, a most unique colored toa of plasma, the blue toa on the left is Lehxal, a toa of water. They are providing transportation and companionship for our mission." The red one Phavion shook his head, obviously he was talking about the invisible leash thing, and not be introduced. "I hope you aren't as bad as Orisvar," I said. "Don't worry," Said the blue toa, Lehxal, "I'm pretty sure Orisvar will let you go after his 'mission', or he'll have to deal with us for trying to hurt a fellow toa." Entry 3 So we boarded a boat they had brought with them, and started heading who knows where. Phavion was steering the ship, while argueing with Orisvar about ethics, while I sat at the helm of the ship with Lehxal, who was trying to help my to control my newfound powers. Emphasis on trying. "You need to focus, think about what you are going to do, then, use your powers," Lehxal said. "It's not easy to focus with you talking all the time!" I replie. A blot of lighting shot from my hand, instead of hitting a float target Orisvar had generated, it hit the boat railing, electrifying it for some time. "What I really want to know," I said, "Is what Orisvar needed me for. I mean, it's not as if he wanted me to become a toa. Also, where are we going?" Lehxal grimanced, "I don't pretender to know what Orisvar is up to, but I do know what our current goal is." "Where, and what?" "The island of a very old, and possibly senile toa of fire, named Kala." "And what about me becoming a toa?" "I don't think Orisvar planned on it, maybe he was going to use the stone to rejuvinate Kala, if you can do that with a toa stone." I tried to hit the target multiple times, time after time missing. However, unlike Orisvar or Lehxal, I demonstrated little control over my powers. Lehxal said that I could easily overuse my powers to create large explosions, but I had difficulty concetrating those llasts to hit targets Orisvar created. We did reach our distination that day, but by the end of it I was tired! Entry 4 Around early morning Lehxal spotted what she thought was Kala's Island, by noon we were only a little way from the shore. Phavion said that he spotted Rahkshi in the treeline up the beach. "Rahkshi?" I asked. Phavion nodded, "They are called 'The sons of Makuta', It's looks as if a small colony of them are on the island." Orisvare came up from below deck, carrying his Nynrah blaster and two small swords. He tossed one to me and kept the other one. "Vair," Orisvar said, "Keep the sword for now, try not to use your elemental powers, otherwise you'll kill the Rahkshi, and us." "Since when were you concerned about killing, Orisvar?" Phavion asked. "I'm trying not to disturb the Nui Rama nest this time Phavion. This operation needs to be kept secret," Orisvar replied. We landed on the beach a few minutes later. Once we made sure nothing could take our ship while we were gone, we headed inland. A few minutes after we entered the jungle, we heard a high pitch scream, and a crack opened beneath me. Before I could fall through, I felt a large gust of hot wind pushing me out of the way. Orisvar saved my life, again. I looked up just in time for a Rahkshi to use it's power over electricity to try and fry me. Big mistake. My resistance to the power acted as a conduit, frying a Rahkshi just coming out of the bush. The Rahkshi of electricity appeared shocked enough for me to grab it and throw it into the crevice it's ally had made. I looked around and saw Orisvar melting one Rahkshi with his fire powers, tearing another one to peices in a tornado, and had a third stunned in place by his ghost blaster. Phavion had melted another with his plasma powers, and Lehxal had just sliced two Rahkshi in half with her aqua blades/ The battle seemed to be in our favor when the remaining Rahkshi burst into flames. A strange being walked out of the bush, destroyed the remaining Rahkshi, then turned to us. "Toa," It spoke, "The shadowed one will be pleased when -ack!" The Dark hunter's arm turned to dust when a massive sphere formed around it, catching the sun's energy and using it to disintigrate the hunter. "Raaahhh!" The hunter screamed as it ceased to exist. It's ashes even being destroyed by the power of the sun. Orisvar willed the sphere to be gone, and it dissapeared, leaving only a space where the earth was darkend from the enormous heat. "A large, highly concetrated magnification glass," Phavion said, breaking the scilence. "A what?" I asked. "A magnificatino glass," Orisvar said, "Scientists use them to veiw incredibly small things. If they catch the sun's rays, they can burn plants, small rahi, and when properly applied, dark hunters." I stared at Orisvar in shock, I had encountered a few dark hunters before on my home island, and I knew they were despicable, vile, disgusting monsters, but no one truly had the right to end a sapient beings life. How could Orisvar talk so calmly about death!? When I had recovered from my newfound hatred for Orisvar, and treated a acid wound on Lehxal's should from a acid powered Rahkshi, we moved more towards the center of the island. We eventualy decided to camp by a tall rock in a clearing for the night, and would continue our strange, perlious quest in the morning. Entry 5 When we woke up, I realized we wern't at the bottome of a some rock, but a small Nui Rama nest! I tried not to panic, but when I looked around, Orisvar, Phavion, and Lehxal were all inside a sheild generated by Orisvar some meter's away. The Nui Rama swarm hand't noticed me yet, but they would have if I started to move around. I thought about the blast of energy I hace created after I became a toa. Lehxal had called it a Nova blast, when a Toa released all of it's energy in one massive blast. I tried tapping into my energy, I saw lighting appear around me, the Nui Rama started to notice me. When I had nearly finished charging my blast, I realized I didn't want to hurt the Nui Rama. I know they were attacking us, but they probably thought we were food, and not some enemy. I didn't want to become a cold hearted killer like Orisvar. On that realization, I concentrated my energy to fire a blast of lighting at the top of their nest, shearing it off. The Nui Rama instantly forgot me, or the others, and worried about their home than the Toa. We quickly dashed off into the jungle, following Orisvar's lead. We stopped at the base of a large tree, trying to recover from the near fatal attack. "That is the last time," Lehxal said, gasping for breath, "that we ever listen to Orisvar about going on some crazy quest to find a old Toa who is probably dead!" Orisvar looked over at Lehxal, "That is only half the quest friend. The true adventure has yet to begin." "So where exactly is Kala's resting place Orisvar?" Phavion asked. "Right here," He replied, pointing towards a small carving in the tree. A small fire symbol was written upon the bark of the tree. Orisvar placed his palm upong the symbol, and a portion of the tree open up. Revealing a passage leading down into the earth. "So, who wants to go first?" I asked. Entry 6 It's taken me about two days to write again, but after Orisvar opened the door in the tree, we decended. We probably went far beneath the island, more than once we had to fight off Rahi who thought we were food. We eventually reached a large door with various letters in some strange form of matoran. Orisvar turned to look at us, "Behind this door," he announced, "is a set of trails that will lead us to Kala." "You're joking," Lehxal said, "After all the death traps that we've been through, he's joking, right?" Phavion smiled, and Orisvar snickered. "He was making a joke," said Phavion, "acording to Orisvar's sources, Kala sealed himself inside a tree, where only a Toa of Fire can open the locks he made." Orisvar pressed some of the ancient symbols, opening the great door, revealing a crypt of sorts. In the center was a stone dias, with Kala upon it, holding his Lava Lance. "When did he seal himself away again?" I asked. "About some thousand to five hundred years ago," Phavion answered. "We don't have the power to revive him," Orisvar said. "What do you mean Orisvar?" Lehxal asked. "He means, even with our powers combined with the power of unity, we need a larger source of energy. I think I know where we're going to next," Phavion said, "We're going to see MakTuule, arn't we, Orisvar?" Orisvar nodded, "Help me carry Kala, Phavion, we need to get on the boat and leave before-" A small explosion was triggered above us, and standing at the bottom of the stairs were a group of Rahkshi,and a male Vortixx. "Rodex," Orisvar said, he had Obviously met the Vortixx before. "Orisvar!" Rodex exclaimed, "Shame, I had hoped you had died when we last met on the northern continent. when I learned you were on your way here I thought it would be nice to say hello to my old friend again." I thought about who this was, male Vortixx were significantly weaker than females, but this one had modified himsleft some way, and he had Rahkshi with him, he must have been controling them somehow.. "I had hoped that my companion had got here first and killed you, but alas, he failed," Rodex sighned, "Now I shall have pleasure killing all of my enemies, and my target, in one fell swoop." He pointed at us with one of his weapons, and a burst of energy hit Orisvar, knocking him back. "Kill them all!" Rodex yelled. Without thinking, I channeled my powers through my sword. In one large, powerfull bolt of lighting, the Rahkshi were destroyed, and Rodex was knocked unconsious. I dimly noticed the sword in my hand had dissolved by the force of my energy. I grabbed Orisvar and turned to Phavion, "Grab Kala and run! I don't think Orisvar's friend will stay like this for long." Phavion nodded and scooped up Kala. Lehxal went up the stairs first, giving Rodex a good kick in the face for good measure. Phavion followed behind her with Kala, and I pulled Orisvar along last. Luckly, when we reached the surface, there were no more Rahkshi, or Dark Hunters. We went around, far around the Nui Rama nest, and past the site of our battle with the Dark Hunter and the Rahkshi. We ran for over a day, and didn't stop running until we were on our boat in the water. By then, Orisvar had woken up, and was helping Phavion pilot the boat to our next destination... Entry 7 Another day spent all at sea. Around noon I was practicing with Lehxal again, trying to figure out how to replicate what I did yesterday. it wasn't working. "Try it again," Lehxal urged. "Lehxal," I said, "I've 'Tried it again' at least twenty times now!" Lehxal shrugged, "Maybe it had something to do with the situation, try thinking back, what did you think? what did you feel?" "I don't know!" I snapped, "I've thought about it hundtreds of times now, and I don't know!" "You don't know, but maybe MakTuule will," We turned around to see Phavion walking towards us, "and if I had to hazard a guess, it would be that you tried to utilize your energies through the sword you had." "Meaning?" I asked. "You need a Toa tool," Phavion stated, "and MakTuule is the only one I know of with enough skill to make a weapon for you that can process elemental energies. I shall also assume he has some device to revive Kala. Machyon should be there too." "Machyon? And who is this MakTuule guy anyway?" I asked Phavion. "Machyon is and old friend of ours," Phavion Replied, "And MakTuule.." "...Is an inventor, technition, and a mechanic," Lehxal finished, "He used to be a slave gladiator on some cursed Island, until he lost is arm and leg. We found him by accident, half-dead and unconsious. Phavion built him a prototype arm, and we basically brought him back to life. Me and Phavion went our seperate ways, and Machyon decided to stay behind, to help hin heal, and to help test some of the new inventions MakTuule was making at the time." "So..." I shifted around, personally I thought he seemed kinda scary, "when will we get to wherever he lives?" Phavion looked out at the setting sun, "We should be there around morning..." Entry 8 Some time around mid-morning we landed, and who I assumed was Machyon was there to greet us. "Phavion! Lehxal!" He exclaimed, "How nice of you to dro by for a visit! And who is your friends here?" Lehxal gave Machyon the evil eye, then said, "Companions for a 'quest', and no, you can't come along." "Now, now," Phavion said, "Don't fight when we just got here. Lehxal, it's Orisvar's choice if Machyon can come along with us, not yours." Machyon led us up to a old building, covered with blast marks. He saw my concern and decided to explain, "Those blast marks? Those were misfires, my misfires..." That Scared me even more! Orisvar was carring Kala, who set him down on some chair. Machyon shut the door behind us and yelled, "MakTuule! Phavion and Lehxal are here with friends!" There was a clang as someone set down a heavy tool, and the wirring of clockworks as his limbs worked. A Skakdi with a mechanical right arm and right leg limped into the room. His already natural grin grew into a smile as he saw Phavion and Lehxal. "My friends, it's good to see you once again," MakTuule turned to Kala laying on the chair, "and now is this fella sleeping?" "Sorry to rush you MakTuule," Phavion said, "but do you have anything that can re-activate dormant beings?" MakTuule observed Kala, tapped his forehead with his fingers, and then stroked his chin. "You're just in luck," MakTuule announced, "My transmutation disc had just finished the recharging process. I was going to use it to bond a defense drone to a target drone so Machyon could spar with something that shoots back, but this feels more important..." MakTuule limped back to his workshop. A few loud bangs, a battlecry from MakTuule and a few explosions later,a somewhat battered MakTuule appeared with a energy crystal and a disk with matoran glyphs upon it. He then placed the disk on Kala's chest, with the energy crystal upon it. "If I were you," MakTuule said, taking a few paces back, "I would step back, alot..." I needed no further warrning, and took immediate cover. Phavion activated his mask of shielding, and Lehxal and Machyon stood beside him. Orisvar created a sheild for himself with his ghost blaster. Just as we got into cover, the room exploded in a large flash of light, color, and sound. When all was said and done, a dazed Kala sat upright in his chair, leaning upon his lance, gasping for breath. "Amazing," Breathed Orisvar, "Toa Kala, can you hear me?" Kala blinked, and jumped upon MakTuule. "Skakdi scum, what did you do to me? Where am I?!" Kala yelled. Orisvar pulled Kala off Maktuule, who then turned to stare at Orisvar. "Who are you?" Kala snapped. "Kala, you must calm down," Orisvar said calmly, "I am Orisvar, Toa of fire and wind, member of the order. I have come with my companions in search of you and and the staff of time." "The staff..." Kala whispered, "A Makuta named Vazerax still has it, he planned on using it to kill Teridax when the Makuta still worked for the light, I hope he hasn't succeeded in his plot..." Orisvar nodded, "Do you know ehere this makuta, this Vazerax, where he may be?" Kala frowned, "Yes, a small fortress on the northern continent, If he is still there, he was conducting experiments on the local wildlife and planned on beseigeing the Dark Hunter base to the north." Orisvar smile for one of the few times ever, "Then we have our destination. MakTuule and Machyon! You are coming with us!" Lehxal groand, she obviously did not enjoy Machyon's company. Orisvar turned to me next. "After theis last mission is done," he said, "you can leave." Then what are we waiting for?" I asked, "Let's go kick this makuta's butt!" Entry 9 Just before we left, MakTuule gave me a sword. "Phavion told me his guess," MakTuule said, "I haven't had the oppertunity to make a sword, or any tool, for a Toa before. Now I need to finish packing, good luck testing it." MakTuule planted the sword in the ground, and waled off. I pulled the sword out of the ground, and aimed it at a half destroyed target. I started to channel my elemental energies throught the swrod, when an arc of lightning appeared out of the tip of my sword, and hit the target, turning it into a million pieces of wood and metal shards. To avoid the destruction, I thought about the boat, while taking a step back, I bumped into Phavion. Odd, I thought, Phavion was going to get the boat ready, why is he- I gasped. I had just realized I had stepped back, not ot shield myself, but I had teleported me to the boat. "Uh Vair?" Phavion asked, "You do know how to use your mask powers, right?" I smiled, "Now I do!" ---- Soon afterwards, we were on our way, I'll skip writing about the trip, but a few days passed before we saw the fortress, a castle-like structure on top of a cliff overlooking a cove. "Looks like we are a few days late," Kala stated, pointing to the smoke rising from the castle. We landed in the cove, and walked right up to the smashed gate of the fortress. "Hello in there!" Machyon yelled, "Anyone home?" We stared at Machyon, Orisvar sighed then said, "Let's go in, the gates have been broken down anyway." As we entered the courtyard, we found the broken armor of a giant. "Vazerax," Kala breathed. "Yes," Orisvar said, he looked at the stafff in Vazerax's hand, "I shall assume that is our prize." He reached out to grab the staff, when he was thrown into the wall on the far side of the courtyard. Standing before us, was a very alive, abiet damaged, Vazerax. "Fools!" He hissed, "Did you really believe that I did not know when my own agents failed me?" Out of the rubble came Rahkshi. MakTuule pulled out some sort of a sword, and charged at a Rahkshi. All over the place, we were engaged in combat, while Vazerax watched the melee from above. I also got more practice fighting these annoying Rahkshi. Some had heat vision, others plasma, gravity, and so on. I sliced one's staff in two and kicked it into one of it's friends. I was fairing pretty well when a Black Rahkshi's staff knocked me over, and pinned me to the ground. I didn't seem to have the energy to force the Rahkshi back, I suddenly remembered my mask power, and I teleported to the only safe place I could think of. Vazerax. I litterally landed on his back, steering the Makuta right into the Rahkshi that were overwelming Kala. Vazerax grabbed me, and threw me off him. I had a nice Rahkshi of electricity for my landing, which promptly used its powers to supercharge me back to my old self. I quickly spun around and stabbed the monster, however, my sword stuck. I acted on impulse and charged Vazerax once again. This time we all were battling the Makuta. Building up energy, I lept up and teleported in front of Vazerax's face, which I gave a good kick. The staff fell out of his claws, and landed in Kala's hands. At this point, I probably started sparking arks of lightning from my charged energies. Orisvar, who had recovered from being thrown into a really think wall, understood what I was about to do, and created a shield around the others. I unleashed my Nova blast and the last thing I saw, was the shock on Vazerax's face. Entry 10 When I woke up, I dimly noticed I was in MakTuule's living room. Everyone was here, except for Kala and Orisvar. "Next time you do that kid," MakTuule said, "Tell us first, you know how hard it is to fix Toa?" Lehxal gave a small elbow jab to MakTuule, "Don't say that!" She exclaimed, "We thought- we thought that you died!" "I'm fine," I said, "Just a little sore, where's Kala and Orisvar?" "They went back to get 'de-briefed'," Phavion said. "Oh..." I said, "So now what?" I pulled myself out of the makeshift bed, and struggled to walk around after being unconsious for a long time. "Three options," Lehxal said, "You can travel with me and Phavion..." "You can stay here with me since Machyon left," MakTuule said, "or..." "You can go off by yourself," Phavion finished, "Since you have your fance teleportation mask there." I smiled weakly, "What was that first choice again?" Epilouge ''Orisvar's note: The staff was brought back to the OoMN, Vazerax's remains were never found, hopefully they were destroyed in Vair's Nova blast, but I doubt it. The Staff of time disappeared from an Order stronghold somtime later. A month after Vair defeated Vazerax, a distress signal from Kala Nui, a Island south of the northern continent was discovered by the Order... AuRon's note: So concludes Vair's Blog, the sequal series is Kala Nui Chronicles, which begins around entry seven of Vair's Blog. Feel free to post a review on the talk page. Thanks for reading! List of characters *Vair *Orisvar *Lehxal *Phavion *Kala *Rahkshi *Nui Rama *A Unnamed Dark Hunter *Rodex *MakTuule *Machyon *Vazerax Category:Mutare Universe Storyline Category:User:AuRon the champion